User talk:Xx-connor-xX
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Charlie Stubbs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Karen2310 (talk) 01:47, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Family categories There is a practice in place on this wiki that family categories are only created when there are at least four members to put in them, and since none of the ones you have added do, they will all be deleted! Karen2310 (talk) 07:29, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh sorry! I didn't know about this and thought it would be okay due to the fact that there's two other family categories with less than four members in (the Bradshaw familywith three and the Schofield family with two). Xx-connor-xX (talk) 14:52, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Didn't realise those two family categories had been overlooked, so I apologise! I'll delete those for now. Thanks for bringing that to our attention. The four character practice is stated on our Manual of style page, so I'll rectify that. There's also a whole host of useful info on there. Regards, Karen2310 (talk) 14:57, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Creating new pages Some of your pages have been deleted, specifically names that you've just decided to add links to yourself. There has been no evidence throughout the programme's history to suggest that Emily Bishop's sister Nora married into the same family of Seddons as Sally. Please don't create pages for names that aren't linked (we don't have enough information to warrant a page creation in these instances). Another page you created was nowhere near up to standard. Please ask questions if you are unsure, it saves other people time and work too! Karen2310 (talk) 09:34, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :Furthermore, please make sure that your pages are complete. The creation of Shona Ramsey's article is missing an infobox, and was also lacking a defaultsort and categories. I've just amended the latter two issues but added an "Incomplete Template" to this page. Karen2310 (talk) 07:23, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Edit summaries Please remember to add an edit summary to every change you make to a page. Not only do we not have the time to check every single edit that's not summarised, it also highlights your own contributions to the site. Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 23:26, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :And the second request to do this, please! Karen2310 (talk) 23:27, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Nathan Curtis In a complete rush-job of creating a page for a character who has appeared in one episode, once more there are several things missing: no infobox, a lack of links, defaultsort and categories. Maintenance template will now be added, pending deletion if you're unwilling to address these issues. Karen2310 (talk) 17:06, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thank-you. Although could you please leave templates in place (as per instructions on templates!) Karen2310 (talk) 17:53, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Blank pages I'm deleting the two pages you've just created - all they contain is an infobox and categories but absolutely no text. If you're not willing to do a bit of research to create a page proper, then it's not fair to expect someone else to finish off your work!! Karen2310 (talk) 18:21, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :What other information would there be to add other than they are the parents of known characters? If you really wanted me to add a sentence or two then I would do so. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 18:33, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :Information to these characters are found in literature. There have been many Coronation Street publications through the years which you can glean information from. This is how other character pages from pre-1960 have been created. ::Also, you have "assumed" Christian Gatley's mother Cath shared the same surname and thrown a link round it to create a page. Since we don't know this, it has never been linked. Could you please work from the "Wanted pages" list as oppose making your own? Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 18:39, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Roger & Sarah Brookes You might also want to research these two characters more thoroughly too..... Roger Brookes was played by Nigel Carrington and appeared in 10 episodes between 1992 & 1993, Sarah Brookes was played by Zulema Dene and appeared in 8 episodes in the same period. Karen2310 (talk) 18:55, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :Or maybe, if you know the information, you could help by putting it in instead of insulting people when they try to update the wiki further?... Xx-connor-xX (talk) 19:03, April 2, 2017 (UTC) ::No insult was made. The information Karen gave is on the site for all to see, find and use.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 23:35, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :::If she knew all this information I don't understand why she didn't just update it herself, I personally felt insulted by the way she called me out. If you don't see it in the same way then that is fine, but I took it as an insult. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 23:47, April 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Can I ask you a question - why did you create those pages? You must be aware that they fall way short on our normal level of detail - your article on Roger Brookes is only five lines long despite him appearing in ten episodes, has no image, and doesn't mention Ted's will being contested and overturned which accounted for most of his screentime. Do you post half a page with the idea that somebody else will come along and finish the job because that's the impression given - hence our reaction. We have enough to do on this site without people giving us extra work. David (talk) 09:58, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think having a page, even with little detail on, is still better than having no page whatsoever. When I created the page I was actually unaware that Roger had ever turned up in the series, this was my mistake but I still don't understand why Karen would rather waste her time trying to call me out instead of just adding the details in anyway. It would have taken her the exact same amount of time to post the information onto the pages than it would have to post it here. I think this was a display of power. Nothing more. It was quite frankly rude. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 10:24, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::You're way off the mark. At the bare minimum, Karen would have to look over ten or more episode synopses and re-edit the mentions of Roger into a full article - that alone takes way longer than you suggest. To write it to our normal level of detail (as we eventually want for all articles) would entail watching some of the character's scenes - his first and last appearances at the very least, to get idea how the actor played him plus any background not mentioned in the synopses. It's a big undertaking. That's why we take issue with your pages. You're doing the easy bit and leaving the rest for us. On your first point, with main pages I agree that we should have something for various reasons which don't apply to a bit player like Roger Brookes. David (talk) 11:09, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I just don't see the reason to call people out. All I want to do is have fun looking back on Corrie's history while also trying to help update the site, I felt the way I was called out was wrong. If you name and shame everyone who has just made a mistake nobody would want to use this site anymore. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 11:15, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I'm sorry if you feel singled out, that's certainly not my intention. The problem is that this is a massive site but we have only three admins so our work is spread very thinly. Couldn't you put the same amount of time you spend creating half a dozen articles on just one, that way you can get all the relevant info on there? As I alluded to above, watching the episodes isn't required - everything you need should be in the synopses. David (talk) 11:32, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Re:Rude comments? I'm sorry that you thought it rude by saying I'm correcting it yet again, but in reality, I had done! As for your updates on minor characters straight after the programme, that's great - as it currently stands I work until 11pm so that's why I can't do them so readily. As for your comments about me not doing any major character statistics for "over" a month, that's not true - they were done at month end in April and they will be done at month end in May - I was on holiday from 6th - 21st May and did not plan to work on the website at that time. Karen2310 (talk) 07:01, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Re:Uncredited Hope, Joseph and Ruby Do you mean their List of Appearances pages? It's not up to me, it's something the admins will have to decide on. --Pascal11 (talk) 21:09, March 17, 2018 (UTC) :Yes! I've been keeping a spreadsheet as I've been going along. For the two characters you mentioned: :*Ruby was in 32 episodes in 2012, 36 in 2013, 15 in 2014 and 29 in 2015 :*Hope was in 8 episodes in 2012, 24 in 2013 and 13 in 2014. I haven't finished 2011 but she was in over 40 episodes and I don't know yet about 2010.--Pascal11 (talk) 18:50, March 31, 2018 (UTC) New categories Please could you raise a discussion in one of the forums before creating new categories? - this is referred to in Section 7 of the Manual of style page. Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 12:41, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :Please could you stop amending the long-established categories regarding residents and debate the issue first on the community pages please, again as per the manual of style?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:29, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::I apologise, I was finding it extremely hard to understand the categories in their current states and did not know that there was to be discussions on such matters. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 18:30, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Okay, blocked removed. Please read section 7 that Karen referred you to above a week ago, reverse your changes and begin the discussion. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:38, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::Where do I hold the discussion at? Karen's talk page? Xx-connor-xX (talk) 18:47, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :::::Also I am unable to reverse the changes as I can't delete categories, how long do blocks last on your account as it says I still am. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 18:49, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Producer pages Connor, the changes you have made to the producer pages have far, far, far too much unnecessary detail and far too many links in them. Please reduce considerably. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:08, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :I respectfully disagree. I have adopted the same style as Kate Oates’ page for both Stuart Blackburn and Phil Collinson’s pages. This style clearly outlines IMPORTANT information such as; which main/notable minor characters they have introduced, which characters they have reintroduced and which characters they have recast - before going on to briefly cover the main plots and storylines of each producdr’s era. No other section on this Wikia is dedicated to explaining which producer introduced which characters. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 13:15, May 25, 2018 (UTC)